pallidfandomcom-20200222-history
Kiara
Kiara -''' Główna bohaterka filmu animowanego Król Lew 2. Jest córką Simby i Nali, dlatego również dziedziczy tron Lwiej Ziemi. Jej partnerem jest Kovu, który postanowił przyłączyć się do stada z Lwiej Ziemi. Wygląd Kiara ma kremowo-pomarańczowe futro, jaśniejsze na pysku i brzuchu oraz na palcach. Jej oczy są czerwonawo-brązowe, a nos ciemnorożowy. Natomiast końcówka ogona ma barwę ciemnobrązową. Kiara jest bardzo podobna do swojego ojca. Nie ma jednak dumnej, masywnej postury. Jest również zwinna jak jej matka. Od rodziców odziedziczyła wiele cech fizycznych. Jest mała i smukła nawet jako młoda dorosła, być może to najmniejsza lwica w stadzie. Kolor jej sierści jest mieszanką matki i ojca. W odróżnieniu od innych lwów, nie zmienia on się od wczesnego dzieciństwa, choć może jest to związanie z tym, że nie jest w pełni dojrzałą lwicą. W serialu Lwia Straż sierść Kiary stała się nieco jaśniejsza, a łapy, podbrzusze i pysk bardziej kremowe. Ma także wyraźniej zaznaczone rzęsy. W porównaniu do swoich rodziców jest znacznie większa niż jako lwiątko w Królu Lwie 2. Osobowość Kiara jako lwiatko jest strasznie ciekawa świata. Pomimo zakazu wyrusza na Złą Ziemię. Zatem jej pragnienie przygody nakłania ją nie tylko do buntu, ale i ujawnia nowe kłopoty. Jest w ten sposób bardzo podobna do Simby, gdy jeszcze był lwiątkiem, ponieważ popełnia takie same błędy jak on z pierwszej części filmu. Jest również lwicą, która nie potrafi przyjąć krytyki. Potrafi być też bezczelna. Mimo że Kiara jest uparta, posiada dobre serce i pragnie przywrócić pokój. Posiada również silne poczucie sprawiedliwości, zwłaszcza gdy jej ojciec wygnał Kovu. Ma ostry temperament wspominając ojca przy Simbie. Stara się jednak pomagać i patrzyć na świat z optymizmem, gdyż jest bardzo wesoła. W ostateczności potrafi się przeciwstawić nawet ojcu, gdy ten nie chce przerwać walki z Zirą. Historia Król Lew 2 Kiara przychodzi na świat na Lwiej Skale. Pierwszy raz pojawia się na swojej prezentacji, gdzie błogosławi ją światło Mufasy. Lwiątko wydaje się być szczęśliwe widząc swoich poddanych oddających jej pokłon. Po krótkiej uroczystości rodzice Kiary zdają się być nią bardzo zainteresowani.thumb Przyszła królowa szybko rośnie i zaczyna szukać nowych przygód. Postanawia opuścić Lwią Skałę, jednak po drodze spotyka nadopiekuńczego ojca. Prosi ją,aby była bardziej ostrożna. Kiara jest jednak bardziej zainteresowana motylem, Simba stara się więc zwrócić jej uwagę. Następnie przychodzi Nala, która przestrzega Kiarę, aby słuchała ojca. Wkrótce udaje jej się przekonać rodziców i zeskakuje ze skał. Simba postanawia wynająć przyjaciół, aby pilnowali młodą ksieżniczkę. Kiara biegnie przez wysoką trawę sawanny, goniąc motyla. Kiedy owad ląduje na skale, postanawia podkraść się do niego i go złapać. Gdy Kiara przegania motyla, dostrzega Złą Ziemię i zastanawia się, jakie skrywa tajemnice. Wkrótce nie zauważa Timona i Pumby i pod wpływem strachu, wywraca się do tyłu spadając do wody. Gdy przyjaciele ją ratują zaczynają również przejawiać cechy nadopiekuńcze. Proponują jej jedzenie owadów. Kiara czuje się poirytowana i wykorzystuje moment do ucieczki. ]] Wskakuje na kłodę i udaje się na Złą Ziemię. Nagle potyka się i wpada przypadkiem na lwiątko Kovu. Nowo poznany znajomy próbuje być straszny i zaczyna warczeć na Kiarę. Następnie dziwi się dlaczego księżniczka skacze na wszystkie strony. Kovu uważa, że Kiara jest rozpieszczona i robi wszystko co ojciec jej powie. Gdy próbuje zaprzeczyć, znajomy zaczyna się śmiać. Kovu zaczyna chwalić się, że jest samodzielny po czym atakują ich krokodyle. Gdy lwiątko wpada do wody, Kiara ratuje go. Oboje skaczą na półkę skalną gdzie już są bezpieczni. Zaczynają wspominać minione wydarzenie i śmieją się z krokodyli. Wkrótce okazuje się, że są obserwowani. Pojawia się Simba wraz z Zirą. Po długiej rozmowie,dorośli rozdzielają lwiątka. Simba jest zły na Kiarę, ponieważ nie była ostrożna i nie posłuchała ojca. Niebawem Kiara dorasta i dumnie wyrusza na swoje pierwsze polowanie, gdzie wpada w zasadzkę. Sawanna została podpalona przez Nukę i Vitani. Pod wpływem dymu, Kiara dusi się i traci przytomność. W następnym momencie ratuje ją Kovu, zarzucając znajomą na plecy. Kiara uważa, że sama by sobie świetnie poradziła. Podczas ich rozmowy, przybywa Simba, który jest negatywnie nastawiony do Kovu. Ostatecznie udaje się go przekonać, aby pozwolił wyrzutkowi zamieszkać na Lwiej Skale. Kiara postanawia nauczyć się polować. Pomaga jej w tym Kovu. Wkrótce Kiara jest świadkiem wygnania lwa. Niedługo odkrywa, że się w nim zakochała i postanawia go odszukać. Gdy Kovu odnajduje Kiarę, oboje są uradowani i odwzajemniają swoje uczucia. Partner namawia Kiarę, aby uciekła z nim, jednak ona jest innego zdania. Nadchodzi wojna między stadami i Kiara razem z Kovu postanawiają przeszkodzić Zirze i Simbie. Po rozmowie z córką Simba chce zaprzestać walki. Zira jednak się nie poddaje i rzuca się na Kiarę. Na ratunek biegnie jej ojciec, który skacze ze skalnych półek. Kiara ostatecznie chce dać szanse upartej lwicy, mimo że może spaść. Jednak Zira wybiera śmierć. Wkrótce Kiara jest świadkiem przyłączenia obu stad i ceremonii na Lwiej Skale. W ostatnim momencie filmu ryczy z rodziną. Lwia Straż: Powrót na szczycie Lwiej Skały]] Po raz pierwszy widzimy Kiarę, gdy siedzi na szczycie Lwiej Skały razem ze swoim ojcem, który opowiada jej o życiu monarchy. Gdy Kion, jej młodszy brat przerywa jej tą ważną lekcję, ona przypomina mu, że przygotowuje się do bycia królową, ale on szybko ucina temat. Kiara odpowiada, że przynajmniej ma jakiś plan na życie i drwiąco pyta się Kiona, co jest najważniejsze w życiu. Kion odpowiada ,,szczęście". Następnie rodzeństwo zostaje rozdzielone przez Simbę. Później, Kiara i jej przyjaciółka Tiifu są razem z Zuri, której pazury utknęły w pniu drzewa. Bunga podchodzi do nich i mówi, że Kion został liderem nowej Lwiej Straży. Kiara nie dowierza mu i pyta brata, czy ich tata o tym wie, na co on odpowiada, że to właśnie Simba mu o tym powiedział. Potem Kiara razem z przyjaciółkami słucha Bungi w piosence ,,Zuka Zama". Gdy Kion zebrał swój zespół, Kiara mówi Simbie, że Kion wybrał Bungę do swojej straży. Simba dziękuje jej za informację, a następnie wysyła ją razem z Tiifu do tropienia gazeli. Później, gdy Kiara i Tiifu śledzą stado gazeli, Kiara przypomina swojej przyjaciółce, że nie mogą upolować więcej zwierzyny, niż potrzeba do nakarmienia stada, ponieważ to jest prawo Kręgu Życia. Gdy Janja i jego słudzy atakują Lwią Ziemię, lwiczka prosi Tiifu, by powiadomiła Simbę. Chwilę potem zostaje uwięziona wśród pędzącego stada gazeli, a Kion i Lwia Straż ruszają, by ją uratować. Po udanej akcji Kiara biegnie do swoich rodziców i przytula ich, oraz pochwala Kiona i jego zespół. Lwia Straż Pojedynek Makuu Kiara ogląda mashindano razem ze swoją rodziną i przyjaciółkami, Tiifu i Zuri. Po walce informuje Kiona, że żyrafy zajęły las pawianów. Po próbie rozwiązania problemu, Kion powraca na Lwią Skałę, gdzie Kiara mówi mu, że pawiany przejęły Lwią Skałę. Zachowanie małp denerwuje ją (i nie tylko ją), więc chce żeby ten problem został rozwiązany przed powrotem rodziców z polowania. Chcę wreszcie być królową Odcinek rozpoczyna się kłótnią Kiary i Kiona o drzewo, bo oba lwiątka chciały naostrzyć na nim swoje pazury w tym samym czasie. Wtedy nadchodzi Simba i informuje, że Kiara zostanie królową na czas jego nieobecności. Ta wiadomość mocno zaskoczyła rodzeństwo. Simba wyjaśnia, że razem z Nalą i Zazu idzie na pogrzeb swojego starego przyjaciela – słonia Amanifu i mówi, że pokłada nadzieję w Kiarze. Później, Kiara obserwuje odejście rodziców. Niedługo potem na Lwią Skałę przychodzi Lwia Straż szukająca Ono. Okazuje się, że ptak zastępuje Zazu w składaniu porannego raportu. Wysłuchawszy, że na trasie wędrówki antylop eland znajdują się ule, lwiczka wysyła Lwią Straż, by zmienili kierunek wędrówki antylop. Rozkaz nieco drażni Kiona, lecz zgadza się na jego wykonanie. Jednakże na miejscu Lwia Straż zamiast antylop próbuje przemieścić ule pełne pszczół. Plan nie wypala, a Straż powraca do Kiary zmęczona i pożądlona. Starsza siostra jest poirytowana tym, że Kion jej nie posłuchał i przypomina mu, że jest teraz królową, na co on odpowiada, że trudno o tym zapomnieć. Niedługo potem na Lwią Skałę przybywa sęp Mzingo i rozmawia z Kiarą, zapraszając ją na pokojowe spotkanie z Janją. Tłumaczy, że Janja zawsze chciał pokoju, ale Lwia Straż nie pozwalała go zaprowadzić. Kiara pyta, dlaczego przywódca hien nie przyjdzie tu do niej, lecz Mzingo przypomina jej, że Janja nie jest mile widziany na Lwiej Ziemi i spotkanie musi się odbyć na neutralnym terytorium. Kiara odpowiada mu, że przemyśli tą propozycję i mówi o tym Kionowi. Brat reaguje gwałtownie, przewidując że hieny przygotowały zasadzkę na dziedziczkę tronu. Kiara nie wierzy mu i uważa, że sama ma rację. Kion zaznacza, że jeszcze nie jest prawdziwą królową, ale ona odpowiada, że owszem, jest królową i będzie robić to, co najlepsze dla Lwiej Ziemi. Kion zostawia ją samą, postanawiając jednak w myślach, że jej pomoże w razie niebezpieczeństwa. thumb|left|256px|Kiara i Kion Gdy lwiczka przybywa na wyznaczone miejsce spotkania, zostaje otoczona przez sześć hien i zaatakowana. Początkowo odpiera atak, jednak szybko zostaje przybita do ziemi przez Janję i unieruchomiona. W tym momenciec z odsieczą przybyw a Kion i Lwia Straż. Hieny uciekają, a Kion i Kiara przepraszają za niesłuchanie siebie nawzajem. Gdy Kiara, Kion i Straż powrócili na Lwią Skałę, wrócili także rodzice lwiątek i Zazu. Kiara pyta, jak wypadło przemówienie na pogrzebie, a Nala odpowiada, że w porządku. Simba pyta, czy były jakieś kłopoty podczas ich nieobecności. Kiara zaczyna niepewnie odpowiadać, lecz Kion przerywa jej, że nie stało się nic poważnego, dodając że Kiara będzie świetną królową... pewnego dnia. The Kupatana Celebration thumb|256px|Kiara i Kion na uroczystości [[Kupatana]] W tym odcinku Kiara nie wypowiada się. Pojawia się na uroczystości Kupatana razem ze swoją rodziną i z radością obserwuje, jak rozkwitają kwiaty baobabów. Nowa rodzina Fuli Kiara i jej przyjaciółki uczą się polować pod nadzorem królowej Nali. Dołącza się do nich Fuli, zaproszona przez Kiona . W odróżnieniu od Tiifu, Kiarze nie przeszkadza współpraca z gepardzicą i obie wspólnie zaczajają się na gazelę. W odpowiednim momencie Kiara ryczy na gazelę i Nala każe przerwać lekcję. Matka chwali Kiarę za umiejętność podkradania się, a chwilę potem wszystkie lwice odchodzą. Bunga i król Nala woła swoje dzieci, ponieważ cała rodzina wybiera się na coroczny koncert słoni. Kiara wyzywa brata do wyścigu, on zgadza się i oboje zaczynają biec. Simba i Nala idą za nimi, kierując się do Gaju Muzimu na koncert. Kion wkrótce musi ich opuścić ze względu na wezwanie Lwiej Straży, ale reszta rodziny królewskiej idzie naprzód. Po drodze rozmawiają o tradycjach. Nagle Simba zauważa, że ziemia się trzęsie, a po chwili powstaje w niej wyrwa (lej krasowy). Nala podnosi Kiarę i biegnie na wzgórze, lecz Simba zostaje z tyłu i nie daje rady uciec. Wpada do głębokiej dziury o dość gładkich ścianach, lecz nic poważnego mu się nie stało. Kion oraz Straż przychodzą, by zobaczyć co się dzieje. Zaglądają do wyrwy, a to wystarcza, by ściana zaczęła osuwać się jeszcze bardziej. Wszyscy odskakują, lecz Kiara nie jest wystarczająco szybka i łapie się krawędzi tylko przednimi łapami. Na szczęście Fuli wykazuje refleks i szybko jej pomaga. Niedługo potem Bunga sam wpada do dziury, przy okazji zrzucając sporo ziemi, która przysypuje zarówno jego, jak i Simbę. Przerażona Kiara krzyczy "Tatusiu!", lecz już po chwili Simba wydostaje się na powierzchnię. Król mówi jej i Nali, żeby poszły na koncert same, bo już są spóźnione. Kiara jest niezdecydowana, lecz Simba przekonuje ją. Tymczasem Kion obmyśla plan wydostania uwięzionych w pułapce. Dużo później słonie kończą swój koncert w Gaju Muzimu, a Nala i Kiara biją brawo. Nala przeprasza za nieobecność Simby, choć Ma Tembo wykazuje zrozumienie, zadowolona, że chociaż królowa i księżniczka przyszły. Właśnie wtedy przybywa Simba z Lwią Strażą, Bungą, Timonem i Pumbą, przepraszając za spóźnienie. Bunga powoduje małe zamieszanie, przestawiając się jako "brat króla", a potem mówi Kiarze, że jest jej wujkiem. Odcinek kończy się wspólnym odśpiewaniem piosenki "Hakuna Matata" przez Simbę i całą jego rodzinę (Kiara w duecie z Kionem śpiewa "I już się nie martw aż do końca swych dni!"). Pawiany Lions of the Outlands Gdy Kion proponuje porozmawiać z Simbą o pozwoleniu Wyrzutkom na powrót na Lwią Ziemię, Kovu cieszy się, ponieważ będzie mógł znów zobaczyć Kiarę. Kion pyta się, czy Kovu ją zna, a on mówi, że kiedyś ją spotkał. Trail to Udugu Koncepcje '''Shani Młoda Shani na artach koncepcyjnych ma niechlujną "grzywkę" taką jaką jej ojciec posiadał gdy był lwiątkiem. Ta wersja Kiary miała ciemnobrązową sierść i zielone oczy. Aisha Aisha jest przedstawiona na jednym koncept arcie ma żółte futro i szaro-kolorowe łapy.Jej imię zostało zmienione na Kiara, gdyż Disney zorientował się że takie imię nosi postać z serialu Power Rangers. Ciekawostki * Tak samo jak ojciec często wpada w kłopoty * Aż do końcowej bitwy powstrzymywała plan Ziry niebezpośrednio i nieświadomie, co jest rzadkie wśród bohaterów Disneya. *Córka Simby pierwotnie nazywała się Aisha, ale imię to zostało zmienione gdy twórcy filmu uświadomili sobie, że nosi je również Żółty Ranger z popularnego telewizyjnego serialu "Power Rangers". *Początkowo miała mieć starszego brata o imieniu Chaka, jednakże usunięto go by za bardzo nie komplikować fabuły filmu *Jest uderzająco podobna do Sarabi *Kiara jest pierwszą lwicą dziedziczącą tron Lwiej Ziemi, ponieważ jej ojciec był jedynym dzieckiem króla (co czyni go jedynym spadkobiercą), a wszyscy poprzedni władcy (o których rodzinie cokolwiek wiemy) mieli męskich potomków. *Akcja Lwiej Straży dzieje się pomiędzy spotkaniem Kiary i Kovu a jej pierwszym polowaniem. Oznacza to, że Kiara jest tam starsza niż gdy była lwiątkiem w Królu Lwie 2. *Mimo że w Królu Lwie 2 jako lwiątko nie chciała być królową, to w serialu Lwia Straż wykazuje wielki zapał do zostania nią. Galeria FattyKiara.png|Kiara niemowlę Mała Kiara.png Mała Kiara proszę.png Kiara zadziorna.png Dumni rodzice.png|Kiara z rodzicami Kiara polowanie na motyla.png|Kiara poluje na motyla Kiara i Pumba.jpg Kiara32.jpg Znudzona Kiara.jpg Kiara podobna do Kopy.png Kiara odbicie.png Kiara jako lwiątko.jpg|Kiara lwiątko Kiara i ptak.png Rafiki-AhhKiara.png|Dorosła Kiara Kiara1.jpg Kiara.png|Kiara na pierwszym polowaniu Kiara błąd.jpg|Kiara z złoziemskim nosem Dorosła Kiara 222.png Kiara.jpg TObeOrNotToBE.png|Kiara w Upendi KaraWasWep.png|Kiara szukająca Kovu Prettykiara.png|Kiara w "Miłość drogę zna" Sarabi Kiara Comparison.png|Kiara/Sarabi - Podobieństwo Kiara i Kovu.png Kiara i Kovu PLIK.jpg Upendi.jpg|Kiara na rysunku promującym Króla Lwa 2 Król Lew 2 katalog.jpg|Kiara i Kovu na okładce katalogu Disneya Kiara Kion i Simba.png Kiara i Kion.png|Kiara i Kion Kiara TLG2.png Zła Kiara.png Kiara niedowierzanie TLG.png|Kiara nie dowierza Kionowi Reakcja Kiary TLG.png|Reakcja Kiary na wieść o powstaniu Lwiej Straży Młode lwica TLG - Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri.png|Trzy przyjaciółki - Kiara, Zuri i Tiifu (oraz Bunga) Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri.png Kiara i Tiifu przestraszone.png Kiarasweet.png Kiara Kion.png Fuli, Kion, Kiara, Bunga i Ono.png Młoda królowa Kiara i damy dworu.png Kupatana rodzina królewska.png|Kiara z rodziną na święcie Kupatana Kiara i Fuli polują.png Kion Kiara wyścigi.png Przerażone Nala i Kiara TLG.png|Kiara i Nala patrzą na upadek Simby Bunga i rodzina królewska.png Kion i Kiara Hakuna Matata.png|Hakuna Matata! The-trail-to-udugu (13).png|"Leżysz!" kiaras.gif kiarad.gif kiaraz.gif Kiara i Kion.gif KiaraTLG malowidło.png|Malowidło Kiary w klipie o The Lion Guard Malowidło Kiary.jpg|Malowidło Kiary w "Król Lew 2 Czas Simby" Kiara Can't wait to be queen.png|Kiara na okładce "Can't wait to be queen" Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Samice Kategoria:Stado Lwiej Ziemi Kategoria:Lwy Kategoria:Rodzina królewska